Let's keep this simple
by TokiG
Summary: Sae-ron returns to South Korea after leaving for Australia at the age of 8. She longed to return to her hometown to reminisce about her childhood. Unknown to her however, her Airbnb hosts live right next door to the stunning EXO members! Not only is she stuck next to them for 2 months, but she ends up having a complicated run-in their manager. Will her stay be as relaxing as hoped?


watch?v=MBVJRz1ZQyY

"Let's open an Airbnb account!"

Changyeol turned around with a look of confusion.

"What?"

Xiumin jumped over the sofa in a state of excitement.

"Let's open an Airbnb account and have someone stay over!"

"Hyung" D.O sighed exasperated at him, "we've been over this…"

Xiumin pouted a little, but continued un-phased, "No, no hear me out. I swear guys, it'll be fun I promise."

"You know Do-Seop hyung won't allow it…"Kai was pulling out a drink from the fridge as he walked into the conversation.

"I mean, he doesn't need to know about it… c'mon guys. You all said you were bored too! We've been on this break for ages!" Xiumin pleaded, "it won't even say its by us, we can have a guy stay over and it'll be such a great way to make new friends!"

"Do we really want to make new friends?" Changyeol was now disinterested, this wasn't the first time Xiumin hyung had tried this card on everyone.

"Yeah! We do, just for a week? How's about it?"

Kai cracked open the can of soda and fell onto the couch, "I'm not against it"

"What?!" D.O and Changyeol both exclaimed as they turned to face Kai's nonchalant face.

"He's right y'know. We've been on this break for ages… we haven't been allowed out properly and…" Kai took a glance over at Xiumin's sparkling eyes and wide smile, "you all know how stubborn hyung is,"

"But… how? We've got so many sasaengs it's too dangerous!" D.O scowled, probably the most realistic out of the group.

"We'll make fake identities!" Xiumin piped up.

"That's illegal hyung," D.O moaned.

"Not to mention, Do-seop manager is only away for a week…" Changyeol muttered.

"He only needs to be here for a week!"

Changyeol and D.O met worried eyes as Xiumin jumped up and down in excitement. It didn't look like he was going to back out of this one.

* * *

"Seoul… Seoul…"

She bit her lip in hesitation. Was it really impossible for her to find an Airbnb host that was going to let her stay for 2 months in Seoul's city centre?

"Sharon… are you seriously going to Korea for 2 months?" her best friend Katie leans forward closer to the screen.

"I have to!" Sae-ron didn't take her eyes off the screen, "I'm the only one out of everyone who hasn't gone! And I'm Korean!"

Sae-ron looks up at Katie with puppy eyes.

Katie looks down at Sae-ron, pauses before rolling her eyes and leaning back, "Alright… but you better be back before uni, I ain't going to lectures without you,"

Sae-ron grins before looking back on the Airbnb website.

"Oh?"

Her eyes light up, there was a listing right near the CBD! In fact, it was right in the centre!

"Perfect!" she exclaims as she clicks on the details page, "Wait what?"

Katie was now back to paying attention to the screen.

"Visitor has to be a guy?! What the fuck is this? Was Korea this sexist?"

"Only for a week?" Sae-ron groaned in disappointment.

"What a weirdo, thank god you aren't staying there."

Sae-ron sighed, until she spotted in the suggested box another house.

"Hey! This is right next door! And I can stay there for 2 months!"

"You sure you want to staying next to that sexist bastard Sharon?" Katie looked at her excited friend in worry.

Sae-ron readjusted her glasses and nodded, "I have to go no matter what…"

Katie took one long look at her friend before shrugging, "Whatever makes you happy I suppose…"

Sae-ron turned around to face her laptop with a serious look on her face. There was more to her trip than just simply sightseeing.

* * *

 _The next week…_

Sae-ron stepped onto the shiny tiles of Incheon Airport. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was finally here, the place of her birth. She hadn't been back since she was literally 8 years old. The time when her parents decided to immigrate to Australia… now she was finally back.

Holding in the bursting feeling of excitement, she began dragging her luggage to the closest taxi stand. As she was just about exit she's pushed back by a strong force of a guy who was trying to also leave the automatic doors.

She fell forward from the force and dropped her carry-on handbag, causing all the contents to spill out.

"Aish…" she looked down in embarrassment as she sat on the floor. What a way to start her vacation.

"I'm sorry," a deep voice said.

Looking up in annoyance Sae-ron was met with an unexpected kind face, his hand was extended to help her up. Blushing slightly at her rudeness, Sae-ron took his hand to stand up.

"T-Thank you" she bowed as soon as she stood up.

"No, sorry I shouldn't have rushed through the exit like that," the man said with a smile, he continued to bend down and pick up the contents of her bag.

"Oh! No, please don't worry I'll do this, you seem to be in a rush!" Sae-ron stammered. Being in Australia for so long made her Korean fumble out of her mouth in flurries of stammers.

The man's hands came across a piece of paper that had the address of her Airbnb hostel. He paused.

"Were… you staying here?" He looked up at her through his bright blonde hair.

"I-I… Yes!" Sae-ron stammered. Why was he so cute?

"I'm headed that way," he picked up the paper and handed it to Sae-ron with the same soft smile, "If you want I can take you there, I have a ride."

"Wha-?"

"Take it as my sorry" he continued before grabbing her luggage and walking towards the car park.

 _'_ _Sae-ron you can't!'_ her mind screamed, _'You don't even know the guy! He's going to rape you I swear, or even worse kill you!'_

Sae-ron shook these thoughts away. He seemed way too nice… there wasn't a chance… was there?

"Oh I forgot," the man turned around to look at Sae-ron, "The name's Do-Seop,"

"A-ah… nice to meet you…"

"And you are?"

"Huh?"

"Oh…" Dae-seop let out a laugh, "You mustn't be from Korea, you're so scared"

Sae-ron blushed and buried her face into her scarf that wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Sae-ron…" she muttered, _great one Sae-ron being rude to the nice man._

"Sae-ron… that's a really nice name!"

He opened the back of the trunk to the car before placing her luggage inside. Sae-ron looked in awe at the stranger.

She smiled, somehow her trip seemed to be taking a turn for the better…?

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _Sae-ron bows one last time before heading into her hostel. Her hosts mentioned they'd be leaving the house for 3 months so the house would entirely be hers for 2 months. She shuts the door and leans against it. Her heart was still beating fast..._


End file.
